


Just Like Draco

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Coming Untouched, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Harry Potter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: If only Harry's mind wouldn't play tricks on him, if only he hadn't spent years loving a man who didnt want him back...If only Scorpius didn't look just like Draco.





	Just Like Draco

**Author's Note:**

> So, Estrella sent me two different asks with two different prompts and pairings, and I... ended up creating this monster. I'm sorry (not really).
> 
> Prompt 32: "I could worship you all night."  
> Prompt 19: Toys.
> 
> Rquested by: [hogwartsfirebolt](https://hogwartsfirebolt.tumblr.com).

It had been a bad idea. If Harry had known this would happen, he wouldn’t have allowed Scorpius to stay with them for the night.

  
  
Harry had woken up with a dry mouth in the middle of the night, and when he walked by Albus’ room, a strained moan had frozen his steps. The door was slightly open, and as always, curiosity had gotten the best of him. Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed, Albus kneeled before him. Harry should’ve walked away, leave them be and go back to his room, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

  
  
A lump formed in his throat as he watched the way Albus kissed down Scorpius’ chest, his stomach, watched Scorpius tilting his head to the side, gasping and running a hand through Albus’ hair.

  
  
Harry couldn’t help thinking how Scorpius looked so much like his father. Not as pointy, his mouth never lifting into a sneer when he looked at Harry, but his skin was just as pale, his eyes just as grey. With Albus’ back to Harry, it was easy to imagine his son as himself.

  
  
_‘That’s how you would’ve looked like,’_ his mind supplied. _‘That’s how, if Malfoy had wanted you back.’_

  
  
Harry shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be watching his son in such an intimate moment with his boyfriend. He felt a pang of shame and guilt, but he couldn’t stop. The sight was bittersweet. It was like watching a younger version of Malfoy and himself, like watching his fantasies come to life.

  
  
“I could worship you all night,” Albus whispered before taking Scorpius in his mouth.

  
  
The wooden floor creaked when Harry shifted, but before he could turn around and leave, Scorpius’ gaze met his in the darkness, a smirk lifting a corner of his mouth. Harry felt pinned to the spot, his chest tight.

  
  
Malfoy?

  
  
As if magnetized, their gazes never broke. The smirk never left Malfoy’s pouty lips as he moaned louder, as he bucked his hips.

  
  
_“I want you,”_ he mouthed, looking straight into Harry’s widened eyes.

  
  
_No_. Harry closed his eyes and stepped back, away from the door, his hands shaking. No, it wasn’t Draco Malfoy, it was Scorpius– _Scorpius_ Malfoy. The moonlight and his mind were surely playing tricks on him. He needed to leave.

  
  
He went downstairs, to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water, but didn’t drink a single drop. His own movements felt foreign to him, as if there was a puppeteer hovering above him, pulling at his strings. His mind had emptied of all thought except for one…Malfoy– _Draco_.

  
  
Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he went back to his empty bed, but there were no moans coming from Albus’ bedroom. He had been hard ever since he had locked eyes with Scorpius, so once he laid his head on his pillow, he didn’t stop himself from pulling his pants down. Didn’t stop from taking the jar of lube and the rubber cock he kept hidden in his nightstand.

  
  
He lubed his entrance, imagining it was _him_ on his knees, not Albus. He fingered himself, imagining it was _Malfoy_ , not Scorpius, saying how much he wanted him. Hot tears burned against his eyelids as he ran a palm across his chest, wishing it was Malfoy’s touch, not his own

  
  
The mattress sunk and his eyes shot open. He nearly choked at the sight of Scorpius sitting beside him. Harry had been so immersed in his thoughts, drowning in a pool of longing, that he hadn’t noticed him enter the room.

  
  
“Scorpius, what are you–”

  
  
“Don’t stop on my account,” Scorpius interrupted, putting a hand on Harry’s chest to stop him from standing up. “I know you were watching me, Mr Potter. I know you want me the same way I do.”

  
  
“I don’t.” And it was true, it was not Scorpius who he wanted, but he looked so much like... _him_.

  
  
“You’re lying,” he said confidently. His hand ran up Harry’s torso, his gaze went up and down his body.

  
  
Harry couldn’t help closing his eyes when Scorpius’ elegant hand cupped his jaw. Was this how Malfoy’s hand would’ve felt like?

  
  
“Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Scorpius continued. “The way you look at me when you think I’m not watching. The way you stare at my lips.”

  
  
“Scorpius, you–you shouldn’t be here.” His voice was a quivering whisper. “Albus is–”

  
  
“–Is fast asleep, and I cast a Silencing charm,” Scorpius finished for him, his hand wandering down Harry’s body. “C’mon, tell me you don’t want me, Potter.”

  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and he was Malfoy again. Harry nodded, and let himself be pushed to lie back down. Their lips met, and he kissed back, sucking Scorpius’ tongue into his mouth. Harry pushed him down by the shoulders, too desperate to waste time, and arched his back when Scorpius licked the trail of hairs under his belly button.

  
  
Nothing mattered in that moment. Harry was finally going to get what he had wanted for so many years. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at the young man between his legs, enthusiastically sucking at his balls, his fingertips teasing Harry’s stretched hole, easily entering him. Unable to stop himself, Harry reached out and brushed the hair from Scorpius’ forehead, holding it back. He had his father’s widow’s peak.

  
  
_“Fuck.”_ He guided his cock into Scorpius’ mouth and thrusted inside, too drunk with lust to care for the violent gag and watering eyes it had caused.

  
  
When Scorpius couldn’t take more, he pulled back, gasping for air. Harry barely let him recover his breath. He shoved the dildo into Scorpius’ hands and spread his legs wider. Undeterred by his lack of delicacy, Scorpius wordlessly obeyed and slowly pumped it inside, filling Harry more and more until it was all the way in.

  
  
“Come here,” he said through a ragged whisper, and beckoned him closer. “I want to be inside you, Malfoy.”

  
  
Deep down, Harry wished Scorpius had given him a snarky remark, wished he had put up a fight, but he obeyed again, and a tiny whisper in his head reminded him that this wasn’t the right Malfoy. But when Scorpius straddled him and lowered himself on Harry’s cock—still wet and open from whatever had happened in Albus’ room—the whisper was replaced with a growl of _‘more, more, more.’_

  
  
He gripped Scorpius’ waist and fucked hard and rough, so hard his cock bounced against both their stomachs, the delicious slapping sounds filling the room along with their gasps.  
  
For minutes, the feeling of Scorpius’ slick hole and the dildo in his arse, nudging at his prostate, where making tiny stars spark in Harry’s eyes, blurring his sight.  
  
_“Harry…Harry!”_ Scorpius came, his untouched cock spilling over Harry’s chest while calling his name.  
  
With one last thrust, Harry hit his orgasm, his arse clenching around the dildo and his cock pulsing inside Scorpius. Blinded by pleasure, he whispered the name of the man he would always want, but could never have.  
  
_“Fuck, Draco…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
